If Bellatrix Took Ron Instead
by LaurenMurdoch123
Summary: STORY COMPLETE THREE CHAPTERS...Just a short story on what would have happened if Bellatrix took Rons plea to take him instead of Hermione. R/Hr
1. Captured

If Bellatrix Took Ron Instead

'_Just a short story on what would have happened if Bellatrix took Rons plea to take him instead of Hermione'_

"**Get - off – her!" Ron shouted. There was the unmistakable sound of knuckles hitting flesh: Ron grunted in pain and Hermione screamed, "No! Leave him alone, leave him alone!"**

**Narcissa Hesitated for a moment then addressed the werewolf. "Take these prisoners down to the cellar, Greyback."**

"**Wait" Said Bellatrix sharply. "All except … except the Mudblood."**

**Greyback gave a grunt of pleasure**

"NO!" shouted Ron, "You can have me, I'm the blood traitor keep me!" Greyback hit Ron across the face; the blow echoed around the room.

"STOP!" screamed Hermione "Stop hurting him!"

Bellatrix crouched down to Hermione's level and said "I think I'll take your little blood traitor boyfriend first, since he's more than willing to die for a filthy little Mudblood like you" then the room echoed with Bellatrix exhilarated laugh.

"NO!" roared Hermione forcing herself out of Greybacks grip and pulling herself along the floor to find Rons hand. She found Rons hand almost instantly; reaching for hers. Hermione grabbed his hand and whispered in his ear "I love you too much, just to watch you give your life for me"

Bellatrix grabbed a handful of Hermione's hair and pulled her backwards. "Fine" Bellatrix said with a laugh "You" she said pointing her wand in Hermione's face "Can watch your blood traitor boyfriend suffer"

"No!" Ron Said "Please, Don't let her see this" Bellatrix looked at Greyback he smiled and walked over to Ron. Hermione flinched when she heard the sound of Rons head collide with the floor.

"Take Potter to the cellar Greyback" Bellatrix said pointing her wand at Harry. Greyback obeyed at once, he walked over to where harry was sitting and grabbed the ropes that were tied around his hand and pulled them up it obviously hurt Harry because he yelled out in pain.

Bellatrix walked over to where Ron was laying on the floor with his nose and mouth full of blood. She grabbed him by his neck and flung his back against the wall.

"So Weasley" Bellatrix began "Where did you get sword?"

Ron spat out a mouth full of blood then looked at Bellatrix and said "what sword" in a very sarcastic tone.

"DON'T YOU DARE BE SMART WITH ME GINGER?" Bellatrix hissed. "_CRUCIO_!" she roared and then flashes of red lights flew from her wand that was aimed at Ron.

Ron's screams echoed around the room, Hermione closed her eyes at the sight of Rons limp body sliding down the stone wall. She could feel the tears starting to fall down her cheeks.

"WHERE did you get the sword ginger?" Bellatrix hissed "I am NOT going to ask you again"

Ron looked Bellatrix and said "Wha – t sword" in a quite but sarcastic voice.

"ANSWER ME! _CRUCIO!_" Rons Screams echoed around the room again. Hermione's tears starting falling faster and then a wave of rage come over her.

"STOP" Hermione screamed as she watched Rons limp body bounce off the stone wall again "Please STOP hurting him" she screamed sobbing.

"Ple – a - se" Ron muttered "get her out of her - e" trying to pull himself up "and I'll start talking" Bellatrix face lit up at the sound of Rons words. She walked to Hermione and slapped her across the face.

"NOOO!" Ron roared trying to pull himself to his feet. "Don't touch her" Ron was nearly to his feet when Bellatrix screamed.

"_Crucio_!" Ron's body went limp again and fell to the floor. Rons eyes fluttered open, and after a second he found Hermione's pink and puffy eyes on him.

Bellatrix had her arm lifted ready to slap Hermione again but Ron shouted "STOP!" lifting his head to face Bellatrix "we found it ok" Ron Said then turned his head towards Hermione "Now leave her alone, I'm the one with the answers"

Bellatrix turned from Hermione to Ron to focus all her attention on to him with a big wide grin on her face.


	2. Saved, For Now

Bellatrix walked over to where Ron lay bleeding and in pain. She grabbed his hair and pulled his face up to hers.

"I know your lying, you filthy blood traitor scum" said Bellatrix then she flung Rons head hard off the ground "and I know it!".

"You have been inside my vault at Gringotts!" her voice grew in volume and her face flooded with angrier "Tell the truth, tell the truth! _CRUCIO!_"

Hermione's tears fell faster and harder as she saw Rons body turn and fly against the stone wall, I was with such force that the room shook.

Bellatrix walked backward towards a small table to the left of Hermione. She picked up a small silver knife and said "What else did you take? What else have you got? Tell me the truth or, I swear, I will run you threw with this knife, _CRUCIO!_"

Rons limp body lifted of the ground and slammed against the stone wall again. Hermione screamed at the site of Ron's body, and all the blood on his face and clothed.

"What else did you take, what else ANSWER ME CRUCIO!" Ron screams echoed off the walled again. Hermione closed her pink puffed up eyes, seeing Ron in pain was too much for her to handle.

"How did you get into my vault?" Bellatrix screamed in rage "Did that dirty little goblin in the cellar help you"

"We only met him tonight" Ron muttered "We've never been in your vault…it isn't the real sward! It's a copy, just a copy!"

"A copy" screeched Bellatrix. "Oh, a likely story! _Crucio_"

"But we can find out easily!" came Lucius's Malfoy's voice. "Draco, fetch the goblin, he can tell us whether the sward is real or not!"

Hermiones eyes widened at the same time Rons eyes lifted to find hers, when he did he saw that her eyes were pink and blotchy. Hermione stared at Ron and he stared back he could see there was fear and hurt in her eyes, he then half smiled and his eyes rolled back into his head.

"No" Hermione whispered then she the tears started to fall again.

A moment later Draco entered the room again dragging a very tiered and weak looking goblin by the upper arm. He flung Griphook to the floor.

"Well" Bellatrix said hitting the small goblin on the back of the head. "Is it the true sword?"

"No" said Griphook. "It is a fake."

"Are you sure?" panted Bellatrix. "Quite sure?"

"Yes" said the goblin.

Bellatrix relief flooded across Bellatrix cold dark face. "I think" Bellatrix began "We can dispose of the blood traitor. Greyback take him if you want him".

Hermiones head snapped up and she screamed "Noooooo!" But as she tried to crawl across the floor to get to Ron another set of foot steps came from behind her. Hermione turned her head to see harry running toward Bellatrix.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Harry roared pointing wormtail's wand at Bellatrix, her wand flew out her hand, Harry caught it and rolled it across the flood to Hermione who picked it up.

Hermione was walking over to Ron but Bellatrix grabbed Ron by the hair and pulled him up in front of her. "STOP OR HE DIES!" Bellatrix hissed placing her small silver knife under Ron neck. Hermione froze. "Drop your wands," Bellatrix whispered "Drop them unless you want to see your little friend's blood all over my floor!" Hermione and Harry looked at each other still holding a wand in their hand. "I said drop them" Bellatrix said.

Bellatrix began to move the knife across Ron neck when Harry shouted "All right!". Then he and Hermione dropped their wands at their feet.

"Good" Bellatrix Said with a smile. "Draco pick them up! The Dark Lord is coming, Harry Potter! Your death approaches". Just as Draco picked the wands up there was a grinding noise from above. Hermione look at Harry In confusion and fear but harry mouthed "its ok". At that same moment the crystal chandelier that hung directly over where Bellatrix was standing with Ron began to fall Bellatrix dropped Ron and jumped aside with a scream.

Harry ran over to where Draco was standing a pulled the two wands he collected a few moments before pulse Draco's. When Harry was doing that Hermione ran over to where Ron was laying and tried to pull him free from the wreckage.

"Dobby must save harry potter and his friends" Dobby the elf said walking into the room.

"Dobby!" Bellatrix Screamed Dobby nodded/ "KILL HIM" She roared. Then Dobby Disapparated and appeared next to Hermione who now had one of Rons arm around her trying to pick him up. Harry grabbed a groaning Griphook from under the chandelier, harry the took Dobby's hand to Disapparate.


	3. Safe, For Now

**Hermione's POV**

I felt Ron's motionless hand still in mine when we landed in the sand. I closed my hand around his and tried to pull him up, he was heavy but after a few moments I had his arm around my neck for support. I turned around and saw Harry, Dobby and Griphook struggling to stand.

"Harry" I whispered. "Harry are you ok" after a second harry lifted his head.

"Yeah" Harry began "yeah am ok you go ahead, I'll be right behind you" He finished with a crooked smile.

I turned my head and started to walk towards shell cottage. It took a minuet or two until I saw Bill Weasley Ron's eldest brother standing outside with the door wide open. Bills eyes went wide when he saw me struggling to get Ron to the door, then Bill ran out.

"OH MY GOD" Bill Shouted and ran towards us "Ron" he said in panicked voice. Bills face flooded with fear and then turn pale when he saw haw bad Ron really looked, He took Ron from my arm and ran up the stairs with him.

I walked in to shell cottage and stumbled, I didn't know I was crying again until Fleur Weasley Bills newly wed wife was at my side trying to pull me up. "Oh ermione unee" she said "are yoo okee"

"I just need to see Ron" I said sobbing

She places her hand on my back trying to pull me up again. "I zinc Bill took im up zee stairz" she said rubbing my back to calm me down. She pointed up the dark staircase "itz ze zecond door on ze right" she said with a smile.

"Thanks" I said with a painted smile. I slowly walked up the stairs and along the corridor next to the second door on the right terrified of what I might find next. I stood infront of the door and closed my eyes prying for Ron to be ok. I walked through the door and whispered "Bill, are you in here".

"Yeah" Bill voice came "Were here". I walked over to where Bills came but my heart skipped a beat when I saw Ron's still motionless body. I could see Bill move toward me but I couldn't tare my eyes away from all the cuts and bruises he had on his face and body.

"What happened Hermione" Bill began "You look as if you haven't stopped crying, and Ron looks as if he has been tortured" I flinched and my mind flooded with images from Malfoy Manor.

I could feel the tears welding up in my eyes again and Bill obviously could see them coming to because he put his hand on my shoulder and answered the one question I wanted to know. "He's ok" Bill began and felt as if a weight had been lifted of my shoulders "He was unconscious, bleeding and barely breathing". My hear felt as if it was getting ripped out again at the sound of Bills Words. "I managed to stop the bleeding but he's still unconscious"

"Can I have a minuet?" I said "Alone with Ron please"

Bill smiled and said "Of course, just shout if anything happens" then he headed for the door.

"Bill" I said

"Yeah" He said turning back to face me

"Can he hear me?" I said looking in Ron direction

"I like to think he does" Bill replied

"Thanks" I said and then he walked out the door

I looked at Ron "Why" I began as the tears started to flo again "Why did you risk your life to save mine" I looked at his motionless hand just laying there and picked it up. I held his still hand in mine and the tears started to fall faster "You have to wake up, Harry needs you" I sobbed looking at his still face "I need you" I finished.

"I can't lose you Ron, not now" I Sobbed harder waiting for a response but nothing "Please, you have to wake up". I placed my free hand on his cheek "You can't just leave me, after you just saved me" I couldn't control myself the tears were falling faster and faster. I place my head on his cheat with his hand still in mine and closed my eyes; I was not going to leave that room until he woke up.

Ron's fingers began to move in my hand, my head snapped up and I stared at his hand they moved my eyes from his hand in mine to his still face. "You said you loved me" he muttered with his eyes trying to open when they did he found mine he looked so tiered so hurt but still trying to smile.

"What" I said in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the time in Malfoy Manor" I flinched again at the memories going through mu mind "when you said and I quote 'I love you too much to watch you give your life for me'". He smiled and so did I. I lay my head back on his cheats and he began to stroke my hair "Its ok Mione. I'm ok, We are ok" he finished.

He was right. We Were Ok, For Now.


End file.
